It has to be fate
by Midnight Wrighter
Summary: "One day, she and I just bumped into each other in the reading room downstairs. That's why I really think it was fate that brought us together." – Phoenix Wright. This is just my simple take on that fateful meeting between Phoenix Wright and Dahlia Hawthorne. Main focus on Dahlia's POV. Spoilers for Trials and Tribulations. One-shot. Rated T because it's Ace Attorney.


**The inspiration for writing this little one-shot started with me writing about Phoenix's pink sweater (don't ask what that's about). From there, I got to thinking about college Phoenix and then Dahlia Hawthorne. Finally, after a long train of thought, I started wondering how exactly the first, fated meeting between Phoenix and Dahlia may have happened. I decided I'd try writing out a one-shot about what **_**I**_** think happened that day. It's mainly focused on Dahlia's point of view.**

**Warning: I'm a novice fanfic writer, and this isn't very great or over-the-top. It's pretty, no, _very_ simplistic, but also not my best writing. Regardless, I'd appreciate it a lot if you did give it a read and give me feedback! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney series characters!<em>**

**August 27****th****, 2013**

**District Courthouse**

_Good. Looks like he won't be waking up. Ever._ A young woman about 20 years of age rushed away from the courthouse cafeteria, looking everywhere to ensure no one had seen her. Once she was sure no one was in sight, she lifted up her pink parasol and held it over her head. She walked through the hall, heels clicking against the floor, her white and pink laced-dress flowing and her head held up high.

She flipped some of her red hair nonchalantly, smirking. _Heh. I can't believe I did it. That was too easy. I'm almost disappointed with how easy it was._ Her free hand then went to the necklace she was wearing. _I guess I should thank Swallow later on. Maybe._

Her vicious smile faded when she heard rushed footsteps come from the other end of the hall and a few voices shouting. Turning back to see if anyone was behind her, she searched for somewhere to go. The closest room happened to be the courthouse reading room. _Better here than nowhere._ She turned the doorknob and entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, inside the courthouse reading room…<strong>

_Come on, come on! There has to be a Law for Dummies book here! There can't only be a whole bunch of old case files and law textbooks!_ A young-spiky haired college student was perusing one of the aisles of books in the reading room. His gaze firmly planted on the spines of the books, he didn't notice a young woman standing nearby. That is, until he bumped into her.

"Ah!"

"Oh!" He stood back a little, turning to see who it was he'd bumped into. "I'm-" He paused, his eyes widening at the sight before.

The young woman stared back at him incredulously, and Phoenix was sure she was going to insult him, and rightfully so.

But she didn't. Her brown eyes softened, and a sweet smile blossomed across her lips.

_She looks like an angel sent from above. Bright red hair, such a pretty face, innocent brown eyes, and a kind smile. I think...no. I **know**. She's...she's the one for me. I just know it!__  
><em>  
>Phoenix was still in his dream-like state, but he was called out of it by a meek voice. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." She averted her gaze, bowing her head down in what appeared to be shame.<p>

_She even __**sounds**__ like an angel._ He gasped, realizing she apologized to him for doing nothing. "N-no! It wasn't your fault! I-I wasn't watching where I was going. P-please don't apologize." He stuttered a little, feeling a little self-conscious. Talking to girls wasn't his strong point. He often came off as awkward and childish to them. _Get a grip, Phoenix, and introduce yourself! Don't let this chance slip you by. _ He held out a hand to her and flashed his best smile. "I'm Phoenix. Phoenix Wright."

* * *

><p>Dahlia's gaze fell to the extended hand, and she resisted the urge to grimace. <em>Ugh. Why would I care about who you are?!<em> She took his hand and gently gripped it. "It's nice to meet you, Phoenix. My name...is Dahlia Hawthorne." She maintained a calm, polite tone of voice, not letting her disdain taint it.

"Dahlia," he repeated softly. "That's the name of a flower, right? What a beautiful name. It definitely suits you." As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, a rosy blush painted the man's cheeks. "Heh heh...I mean..."

_Excuse you. I deserve a much better name than the name of a puny flower. Flowers are fragile and delicate. They can be crushed effortlessly. I'm not like that at all. It'll take a lot more work to bring down someone like me._ "Th-thank you, Phoenix. I like your name too," was her shy response. _Phoenix. The bird that rises up from its own ashes. This wimp hardly strikes as someone who could be like a phoenix. _

"Heh, heh. Thanks." He chuckled nervously. "So what are you doing here in the reading room?"

"Oh, me? I was looking for a book," she lied smoothly, never breaking eye contact with him. "I'm a literature student at Ivy University."

His eyes widened. "Ivy University? Whoa. What a coincidence. I go to Ivy too! What year are you?"

"A junior." _I can just predict what he's going to say. He's probably a junior too._

"Wow! I'm a junior too! How crazy is it that we'd meet each other off-campus, huh?"

_Hmph. How annoyingly predictable. _"Yeah. Very crazy," she replied weakly, brown eyes scanning the area. _I can't let them find me and more importantly, my necklace. If they do, everything will be ruined!_ Once she checked her surroundings, her gaze fell on the young, blue-shirted man before her. _Hm..._ She watched him tug at the hem of his shirt nervously. The blush on his cheeks was still there, but it was faint. _ I wonder if I should test my luck with this guy. _

"Phoenix."

Until then, Phoenix's eyes were desperately seeking something else to look at, so as to avoid ogling the seemingly kind, red-haired beauty in front of him. However, hearing her utter his name, he returned his gaze to her. "Yes? Did you need something?"

"I was just...thinking...you seem like such a nice guy," she complimented him. She had to suppress a smirk when his face flushed once more. "I...I really like you, Phoenix."

His blue eyes widened. "Y-you...you like me? Really?!" He asked in disbelief.

_Of course I don't. I just met you, and in talking to you for these couple of minutes, I know you're **definitely** not my type. _She nodded, tilting her head to the left, her eyes fluttering closed as her lips curved up in a deceptively sweet smile. "I do." She set aside her parasol and went to unclip her necklace. She held it out to him. "Here. I want you to carry this."

Phoenix eyed the necklace, noting that there was an aqua-colored bottle settled inside the golden heart frame. "Y-you want me to carry it for you?" When she nodded, he hesitantly took it from her. Holding it in front of his face, he further examined it. "What a darling little bottle," he mused. Grinning, he put the necklace around his neck. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." _I should really thank you._ "It looks good on you, Phoenix." _Not really, but...for my purposes, it does look better on him than it would on me._

Touching the bottle with his left hand, he scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "You really think so? Thanks!" He laughed.

"I do think so. I'm glad I got to meet you." _What. An. Idiot. Does he really think I'm already enamored with him? What's worse, I think he's already fallen head over heels for me. Not surprising. I do have that effect on men. _

"Same here." Phoenix grinned happily. In his mind, he couldn't believe what was happening. He was trying to find a book about law, but instead, he found a girlfriend. Not that he was upset. No, he was pleased with the results. And she'd even gone as far as given him the necklace, an object he would later go on to refer as the symbol of their love. "Come on, Dollie. How about we go outside and head back to the university? We could talk, get to know each other better," he suggested, leading her out of the courthouse reading room.

Dahlia silently walked beside him as he rambled on and on about himself, how he was an art student who studying law on the side. _Does he have to talk so much? And that nickname, Dollie? So stupid. What a naïve guy. I shouldn't complain though. His naivety will save me from getting arrested. It's pathetic, how easily misled people can be, how easily they can be…manipulated._ She shot him a sideways glance, and of course, he hadn't ceased talking, much to her chagrin. He had what she thought was a goofy, carefree grin on his face. _He reminds me of Iris. Both so gullible, so willing to give out their hearts to anyone. So...**vulnerable.** What a perfect match they'd be. Too bad I don't intend to let him roam this Earth for much longer. _

She ignored most of his chatter, more focused what was going on nearby as well as coming up with a plan as to how to take care of the babbling man next to her. Permanently. As they passed the courthouse cafeteria though, she noticed a bunch of medical professionals were standing at the door. Next to them was a stretcher with someone on it.

"It has to be fate that we bumped into each other and met!" Phoenix exclaimed as they passed by the room, not even noticing the commotion beside them, too elated by the fact that he had gotten himself a girlfriend.

"Hm...yes," she finally answered. Once they were far enough from the scene of the tragedy, Dahlia looked over her shoulder, finally getting a good view of the man on the stretcher with his eyes closed. With a sinister smirk coming across her features once more, never removing her eyes from the fallen man's body, she whispered. "Fate."

* * *

><p><strong>So…yeah. I don't know how this was, so please let me know what you thought via reviews or private message. It was just something that came to mind, and I wanted to write about it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my novice fanfiction!<strong>


End file.
